User talk:Purpled
Chocolate Chiptune Hi there! I noticed you are working on a page for Giraffe's song Chocolate Chiptune, but I'd just like to let you know that he generally doesn't like his things to be linked on the VOCALOID Wiki without his permission!! I could ask him for you, or if you'd like to ask him personally his Twitter is @giraffeykun ! Thanks! Samth1815 (talk) 00:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I know Giraffe actually, and I asked permission before making the page. In fact, he doesn't mind making pages, as long as he's aware, as to keep count of views. I've alerted him to the Producer thread, so hopefully he'll clear things up there. Purpled 01:07, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, ok! I know him as well and we worked together on AVANNA's Glass Wall cover and he told me that he usually doesn't like his things on the wiki without his permission so I was just checking~ Glad everything is OK! Samth1815 (talk) 12:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Huzzah! I think I did it... Okay! Did everything I think I could to make IA ROCKS sound clear enough... (gosh, I still wish for an IA English bank somday, though, just doing 3 phrases was kind of tiring with trying to mimic the right attacks and clarity, I couldn't imagine doing yet another song in all Engrish.) (XAx) Had to fix a few rhythmic issues, and I wasn't sure of whether you needed the vanilla or edited .wav file, so I kind of did two versions of it. (Part starts around 1:38-ish) Also, just a tiny question... when you edit your VSQx files for covers, do you usually have a wav copy of the original song to import into the editor, just for helping with adjusting timing/rhythms? I'm noticing after "rara"-fing the main part of the VSQx file, there seems to be a few issues cropping up in terms of the rhythm matching the original track lyrics when played together. Just wondering, since this is something I sometimes tend to get a little picky with even myself on this type of thing. XP || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 16:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :I kind of do and I kind of don't. I use the original song for making a midi and for making sure the lyrics are placed right, but with timing I use the instrumental vers. to make sure it sounds right with the instrumental. So it kind of make sense if it's kind of off with the original vocal track. Though granted, I didn't take as much time as I liked with the timing, so I do hope that if you guys have problems with the timing you can go ahead and fix it, especially since I don't really trust myself with such things. :I don't think it matters really right now which one you give use. In fact, I don't think we've chosen who'll mix this song yet. And also, nice job on the engrish. It sounds really good. Purpled 00:11, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. :-D And yeah, I was just curious about that part is all. I know everybody has their own methods for doing stuff, and I like to ask just in case I don't mess around with something that may actually works better with another Vocaloid's settings instead. XP I guess we'll figure that "who's mixing" out once Trains gets online? I know I'll probably have to turn in soon, I have some early morning priorities that need to be handled... but I'll be checking in as soon as I get back home. ;-) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 01:28, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, we've really got to get Train up to date on things. Purpled 01:51, September 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Succubus VSQ Thanks, I've downloaded it, I'll get back to you guys later. 575 gran there is no legit ways to make and post covers of 575 vocaloids. It requires cracking the game the vocals are in, which is illegal. EmbraceEvil (talk) 02:02, June 11, 2015 (UTC) what do you mean "holding hostage" 575 users aren't supported for the same reason pocaloid users aren't, because it uses cracked vocals About Yukari v4 voice sample >>>The Onn voicebank sample is faulty. It's 1:12 minutes of silence. 1 minute ago by Born from Darkness<<< Is it possible for you to reupload this? -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC)